1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to monitoring systems and, particularly, to a monitoring system with input and output devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a monitoring system, input devices input detecting signals from sensors to a controller, and output devices supply power to electronic devices. The input devices and output devices are integrated into the monitoring system and the number of input and output devices is fixed. As a result, it is inconvenient to modify such a monitoring system to expand its input and output capability.